Questions
by Bane-Dane
Summary: Sanada Genichirou usually has terrible birthdays thanks to Niou and this one isn't any different. Only this time it's because of questions.


A/N: Here's a quick little story I wrote for Sanada during American Idol. I still have no idea whos going to win but go David Cook! Go get second place and not be in Idol's clutches for three years! Woo!

Enjoy and blame my science teacher, David, and Matt for this. These three always seem to have stupid questions and answers. Expecially since David has "been struck by the main volt of a lightning bolt seven times". My class is insane...Especially chorus.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I owned the Prince of Tennis, the characters would so throw ketchup packets at each other at random times for the fun of it.

* * *

For Sanada Genichirou, May twenty-first had been a hectic day since he had entered Rikkaidai as a seventh grader. He had never had a "normal" day, as some people put it. Other would know that this day was his birthday. Somehow, every single year, Niou had managed to make his that day a day in hell for the fukubuchou of the tennis team.

But, luckily, it had been a normal day for Sanada so far. Morning practice had gone off without a hitch and every class before lunch. When science came around, the class that all of the ninth grade regulars had together, was when Niou struck.

During their class period, after they had completed their warm-ups and before they took notes, whispers were heard from Yagyuu and Niou.

"Niou-kun, you can't do that! Sanada-kun enjoys this class too much!" Yagyuu furiously, as furiously as a gentleman can, at Niou.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to do that," Niou whispered back and then proceeded to raise his hand and get their male teacher, Mr. Knapp.

"What is it Niou?" Mr. Knapp asked in his, slightly interesting, monotone voice.

"I was wondering, if you were caught in avalanche, and the rescuers poked you hard enough with those sticks they carried that it killed you, could you sue?" Niou asked his, "slightly", long question.

"Well, if you could possible be alive being killed then yes, you could," the teacher answered.

Then Marui raised his hand and the self-proclaimed genius asked his question," If you got a thirty-five on a math quiz, would that bring your grade down?"

"You got a thirty-five? What are you? Stupid?" Jackal asked ridiculing his partner.

"That's better then the TWO you got on your History quiz!" Marui put an emphasize on 'two'. "You're lucky that Mr. Fujitaka gave you credit for putting your name on it."

Jackal opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed it. Marui was right.

Mr. Knapp coughed and told Marui that it would bring his grade down but how much was depending upon his grade at the time.

This time Renji had a question.

"Why is it that in every war movie the pretty boys ("Like Yukimura-buchou," Niou muttered to himself) always die and the men with mud on their faces survive?"

"Renji, I thought you would know this," Mr. Knapp sighed but answered anyways, "It's because the dirt stained men look tougher and the pretty boys look like sissies."

Sanada was defiantly socked at the next person who wanted to ask Mr. Knapp a science question.

"If a tall person, say like Sanada or Renji, were to take a time machine back to the seventeen hundreds in the United States, what would happen to them?" The Yukimura Seiichi asked.

"That simple Seiichi," Renji spoke up," They would come at us with torches and call us witches or monsters."

"Alright, let's get on task," Mr. Knapp said but Yagyuu raised his hand and the elder man motioned for him to speak.

"I want to know if alligators are really-"

"Gentle?" Niou interrupted.

"No, big money," Yagyuu corrected the trickster.

"Yes now we have to take notes on the Earth's natural resources," Mr. Knapp said putting their notes on the projector and the room got quiet as they began their notes.

"Ugh, I have a cricket in my neck," Sanada suddenly said rubbing his neck so it would crack.

"Sanada! Out!" their teacher shouted thinking he was trying to be funny.

"But, I meant crick."

And so, Sanada missed his favorite class of the day where they were doing a secret lab. Poor Sanada, not getting to find out about the lab and it was all Niou's fault.


End file.
